The Konoha Karaoke Party
by WhiteRoses13
Summary: The gang gets together and all find ways to express their feelings. Songs. Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, InoShika. May turn into crackfic in later chapters. But then it gets sweeter. XD
1. Let's Get This Party Started!

Okay so this one will consist of songs. A lot of songs so I will make it clear now. I don't own any of them. I'll put the song, and the artist at the bottom of the chappie. If I forget. Tell me!

**BlackRoses.**

"You going to the party tonight?" Naruto asked his team mates.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be great. It's some kind of karaoke thing right?" Sakura asked, her eyes shining.

"Mmm-hmm. Are you going Sasuke?" The blond turned to the tall emo.

"Hn" the emo said. Emo's name was Sasuke.

"For the love of god! Expand your vocabulary, Teme!"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"STOP!!!" Sakura shouted "I'm getting sick of this! We can't have one single conversation without you two fighting! It's getting tiresome!"

Both of the boys felt guilt go through them, but Sasuke (a.k.a. Human Ice-_berg_!!!) was much better at hiding it than Naruto.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto said, his voice laced with guilt.

"Yeah, well. Never mind about that! So," Sakura tried to lighten the mood a bit "Are we going to the party or not?!"

xXx

"Hey, Shino! Howzit goin'?!" Kiba called to his team mate.

Shino Aburame was standing outside the karaoke bar, waiting for his friends.

"Meh,"

"Uh-huh. How are you and Debbie?"

"Well, Debbie and I aren't Debbie and I any more."

"Oh! I…uh…sorry. What happened?"

"The bitch was cheating on me,"

"Oh, well, we'll drink away the pain, eh?" They entered. The place was crowded but still cozy-ish. There was music blairing.

"Okay, okay everybody, listen up" the D.J. Said over the crowd and the music. The Hokage has requested that the _famous_ Twelve each sing us a song. So we are going to start in alphabetical order. The first will be Shino Aburame. We will give you ten minutes each to get ready. So Shino, get your song ready."

"This is so not your day, huh?" a voice spoke behind Shino. He turned to find his ex behind him hanging off some random guy. "Get lost, Debbie."

Shino made his way to the stage, all the while thinking 'I hate you, Tsunade'.

He started

_  
Two trailer park girls go round the outside;  
round the outside, round the outside  
scratches  
Two trailer park girls go round the outside;  
round the outside, round the outside  
scratches _

Guess who's back  
Back again  
Shady's back  
Tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back  
guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back.. Shino hums

I've created a monster, cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more  
They want Shady, I'm chopped liver (huh?)  
Well if you want Shady, this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor  
Some vodka that'll jump start my heart quicker  
than a shock when I get shocked at the hospital  
by the doctor when I'm not co-operating  
When I'm rockin the table while he's operating (hey!!)  
You waited this long, now stop debating  
Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovu-lating  
I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney  
but your husband's heart problem's complicating  
So the FCC won't let me be  
or let me be me, so let me see  
They try to shut me down on MTV  
But it feels so empty, without me  
So, come on and dip, bum on your lips  
Fuck that, cum on your lips, and some on your tits  
And get ready, cause this shit's about to get heavy  
I just settled all my lawsuits, FUCK YOU DEBBIE!

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
Cause it feels so empty, without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
Cause it feels so empty, without me

Little Hellions, kids feelin rebellious  
Embarrassed their parents still listen to Elvis  
They start feelin like prisoners helpless  
'til someone comes along on a mission and yells BITCH!!!  
A visionary, vision of scary  
Could start a revolution, pollutin the airwaves  
A rebel, so just let me revel and bask  
in the fact that I got everyone kissin my ass smak  
And it's a disaster, such a catastrophe  
for you to see so damn much of my ass; you asked for me?  
Well I'm back, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
bzzt Fix your bent antenna tune it in and then I'm gonna  
enter in, endin up under your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention, back for the winter  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
Infesting in your kid's ears and nesting  
bzzt Testing, attention please  
Feel the tension, soon as someone mentions me  
Here's my ten cents, my two cents is free  
A nuisance, who sent? You sent for me?

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
Cause it feels so empty, without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
Cause it feels so empty, without me

A-tisket a-tasket, I go tit for tat with  
anybody who's talkin this shit, that shit  
Chris Kirkpatrick, you can get your ass kicked  
worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards  
And Moby? You can get stomped by Obie  
You thirty-six year old baldheaded fag, blow me  
You don't know me, you're too old, let go  
It's over, nobody listen to techno  
Now let's go, just gimme the signal  
I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol knife slices  
But sometimes the shit just seems  
everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this must mean I'm dis-gus-ting  
But it's just me, I'm just obscene  
No I'm not the first king of controversy  
I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley  
to do black music so selfishly  
and used it to get myself wealthy  
(Hey!!) There's a concept that works  
Twenty million other white rappers emerge  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
It'll be so empty, without me

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
Cause it feels so empty, without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
Cause it feels so empty, without me

Shino sings this twice:  
"Chem-hie-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"

Shino Kids!

Shino walked off stage.

"Shino, what was that?" Kiba asked

"What?"

"The song! It's so… un-you!"

"Shino! How dare you say that about me!" an angry Debbie shouted.

"Why do you care?" Shino said and turned away, leaving her fuming.

"Well, the name Shady matches you anyway" Kiba said trying to lighten the mood.

**BlackRoses: Please don't Flame me for this!!! That was Without Me by Eminem, for those who didn't know.**


	2. Go Chouji!

**Chouji is next.**

"That was…interesting" Sakura said as she watched the (short) exchange between Shino and the sluttish girl, who was practically molesting every man within reach. And was eying Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was sticking close to Sakura, encase she came over, and Sasuke was sending her death glares.

"Okay," the DJ spoke up again "next we have, Chouji Akamichi."

Chouji stepped up onto the stage.

A very upbeat tune started.

_Can I take your order please? _

Let's eat to the beat

A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

You like it you love it  
You know you really want it  
The voices I hear  
Whenever you're around

I want it I need it  
Nothing else can beat it  
Hot and spicy  
Whenever I'm in town (mmm mmm)

Enticing exciting  
Aroma so inviting  
And when it hits  
Me, I wanna take you home

Trust me you must see  
Just what you're doing to me  
Driving me crazy  
Hungry to the bone (bone)

I think of you and lick my lips  
You've got the taste I can't resist  
Can't resist - can't resist - Can't resist  
Let's eat to the beat

A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

Would you like that to go?

Any sauces?

You're so sweet and you're neat  
You knock me off myfeet  
You're chunky and hunky  
I'm coming back for more (Hot Dog and burger)

Your taste all embraces  
I gotta sing your praises  
Just savour the flavours  
Waiting at your door

I think of you and lick my lips  
You've got the taste I can't resist  
Can't resist - can't resist  
Let's eat to the beat

A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

Does anyone fancy a shake?  
Shake  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Shake it to the left - Shake it to the right - Let's shake  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

I think of you and lick my lips  
You've got the taste I can't resist  
Can't resist - can't resist  
Let's eat to the beat

A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

"That was predictable," Sakura said to Naruto as Chouji got off the stage.

**Song by the Fast Food Rockers. The Fast Food Song. Now that's original!**

**Sakura's next.**


	3. Sakura Makes Herself Known

**It's Sakura's turn**

* * *

"Next up is Sakura Haruno." The DJ announced. 

"So, Sakura, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Uh…I'm not really sure, I think I'll just let off some steam. Maybe." She said with a sad smile. But she didn't walk towards the stage; she walked towards the DJ booth. She leant over to whisper to the DJ and he seemed to be a little surprised but nodded.

"Um, okay, here's Sakura with, what she tells me is her own composition, though I think I should tell you, I have heard this song, so you might want to be prepared."

He turned the music on.

Everyone expected an upbeat tune. Some kind of rock music, but what they got was something very different.

A slow piano music started.

The stage partially lit up and Sakura was sitting there, in the middle of the stage.

"This is Beautiful Disaster." She said.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right _

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Lord, would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Baby, hold me tight

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
Waited so long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Lord, he's so beautiful  
He's beautiful

There was silence in the Karaoke bar. Sakura's eyes had started to glisten with unshed tears by the time she got to the chorus the first time and it looked like she couldn't hold them back any longer. She fled.

Everyone was shocked. They all knew that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke, but none realised that it was so deep and that it had amounted to so much.

"Um…well that was Sakura Haruno with her own composition. Let's give a round of applause." Clapping and cheers could be heard in the bar for over five minutes.

These went unheard by two blonds who had followed their pink haired friend out of the bar.

"Where do you think she went?" Ino asked the other blonde

"She probably went home," Naruto said.

Ino turned to Naruto "Naruto, if you don't mind, I think I should do this alone. It's kind of a girl thing."

Naruto looked annoyed for a second but then nodded "As long as you can bring her back here"

* * *

**BlackRoses: Sasuke, you no hearted bastard!!! Even after that, you don't show emotion!**

**Sasuke: whispers You have no idea. **

**BlackRoses: Huh?**

**Sasuke: Uh…shouldn't you be expressing your own ideas?**

**BlackRoses: Oh, right, yeah. Uh…I think this song goes with Sakura very well. It describes her passion and need for Sasuke and how he is oblivious to all of it. I cry every time I hear this song because if you pay attention to the lyrics you will see why. This song was Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. Hinata's up next.**

**BlackRoses over and out!**


	4. Hinata Shines

**Hinata gets a turn. I know the song is short, but if you have heard it then you know that it is one of the most beautiful songs in the world, and when sang with the right voice can stop a crowd in its tracks. Well that's what I think. I'll put a link on my profile thingy to youtube. It's not the music video, but it's a Final Fantasy AMV. And to NarutohokageSakuracherybolssum I'm sorry, I already have this whole thing written out in a notebook so I can't make this a NaruSaku fic. Though I am working on one right now so stay tuned. Thanks everyone for the reviews in both my stories!!!**

* * *

Naruto re-entered the Karaoke bar just in time to see Hinata stand up on stage. She looked amazing! Her long hair was loose and she was wearing a lavender off-the-shoulder top and a white knee length skirt. 

"This song is for my crush. I'm sure you all know who he is even though he probably doesn't know himself." Hinata laughed. Naruto was confused. 'Well whoever this guy was, he better treat her right or I'll have something to say about it!' Naruto thought. (**A/N:** God he's stupid.) The music started, it was a slow piano tune and it sounded beautiful.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cries  
_

_  
Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oooh, oooh, the aching  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh  
_

_  
Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh  
_

_(**Instrumental**)_

_  
Where are you now  
Where are you now  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you, oooh_

"Thank you," Hinata walked off stage to loud cheers and clapping.

"Wow," a voice behind Naruto spoke. It was Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura when did you get here? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Are you telling me, you don't know who that song was for?"

"Do you? Tell me!"

"Why don't you ask her yourself. I'm sure she'd tell you. She has gotten more confidants in herself." Sakura pointed to a crowd of people who were all trying to get to Hinata. She spotted Naruto and mouthed "Help!" She reached out a hand and he took it pulling her out and running with her outside the bar, where they hid in a tree as there were still people trying to talk to her.

"So, it looks like you're the new Konoha celebrity."

"I doubt it. Everyone will probably forget about it in a few days." Hinata turned to see Naruto staring at her. "Naruto?" he shook his head and smiled. She blushed.

"Hinata, there's something I wasn't to ask you."

Hinata didn't know how to feel. Her mind was coming up with all kinds of theories.

"Uh…sure, okay. Shoot"

"Okay, well I'm not really sure about how to say this so, um…who was the guy you were singing about?" he looked very nervous.

"Oh…um…well…"

Naruto immediately got the wrong message. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I-"

"It's you!" She called after him.

He turned slowly. A shocked look on his face. "M-me?"

Hinata jumped down from the tree and landed next to Naruto. (**A/N:** Did I mention that he jumped from the tree when trying to get away from her? Ah, well. Damn I seem to be saying that a lot!!!)

"Why me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I'm not sure. I guess its how you always strive to be your best and never give in to bad luck. It's how strong you are mentally. You have gained that through suffering in silence, just like Sasuke, but unlike Sasuke, you are a warm, kind, generous person who never shunned out friends or people who have tried to help you. I think it was also your confidence. How, if you ever did something embarrassing you would laugh at yourself and never feel ashamed." Hinata had been wanting to tell him this for ages but never got the chance. She had finally done it and she felt kind of relieved.

"Do you really see me like that?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true."

Naruto didn't respond for a while. Then suddenly, he pulled her towards him, whispered "Thank you," and kissed her.

"He's kissing her," Ino said from behind the glass of the bar. Sakura, Ten-Ten and Neji came over too. Neji took one glance at them and headed for the door, but was stopped by Ten-Ten grabbing his collar and dragging him away. "No way in hell am I letting you ruin this for them."

"But-"

"She's seventeen! She can take care of herself."

They turned back towards Ino who was shooing people away from the window saying "Their coming back in! Look casual."

Hinata and Naruto walked back in and were approached by an official looking man.

"Good evening, I'm James Thomas. You're Hinata Hyuga right?"

"Yes?"

"I work for A.L.T.S. All Lands Talent Scouts. We would love you to give us a call if you get the chance." (**A/N:** I was tiered!! Forgive me if the name sucks!!!) He handed her a card. "Have a nice night Miss Hyuga, Sir." He said nodding to Naruto. Hinata read the card.

_All Lands Talent Scouts._

_Recording Contracts and Agents._

_Mr. Thomas 086 – 012345_

"Recording Contract?!" Hinata said astonished.

* * *

**BlackRoses: Yeah! So Hinata's going to be a star! So, Sasuke, what are you going to do now that Sakura's back?**

**Sasuke: Shruggs**

**BlackRoses: Uhhhh!!! Anyway, that was I'm Kissing You. The Romeo and Juliet love theme song. Sorry, I can't remember who sings it, but whoever does she's got a damn good voice, right? Neji's next.**

**Ten-Ten: This should be good.**

**BlackRoses: Hell yeah!!!**

**BlackRoses: BlackRoses Over and out!**

**Sasuke: Would you stop saying that?! Think of something else for god's sake!!!**

**BlackRoses: No!!!**


	5. The Second Hyuga Preformer

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the lack of update, but my other story has been a little over the top so I needed to tone it down a bit. I'll try to update more. Neji's go. You have no idea how hard it was to find a song for 'Mr. Ice-cube Hyuga'. Also the song in my other story, 'You Could Be Happy', that song is by Snow Patrol and it is called You Could Be Happy.**

* * *

"Hinata?" Neji's voice sounded from behind his cousin. Hinata was still staring at the card, momentarily not breathing. "Hinata! Breathe, breathe. In and out, in and out." Ten-Ten was gesturing with her hands. "What's the big shocker anyway?" 

Hinata shakily handed the card to Neji. He felt Ten-Ten lean over his shoulder to look. He forced down a blush that was coming on. Neji choked when he red the card. "Hinata, y-you've been offered a recording contract?"

"That's so cool!!!" Ten-Ten shouted.

"Neji Hyuga. You're next for the singing." The D.J. said through the mic. Neji tried not to cringe. "Just so you know, I'm taking the names of everyone who's laughing." Neji said to his friends in the bar and the readers of this fanfic. "Alright I'll make this quick and if I catch someone laughing I will make sure they are sorry." He glared down at them all. The music started.

"_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven dont hear me.  
_

_  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
_

_  
Someone told me love will ALL save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came.  
_

_  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
_

_  
Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you.  
It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do.  
_

_  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
_

_  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As we all fly away.yeahaahh...ooouuhh(#3X)_"

To say the least, Neji was embarrassed. Yes, _the_ Hyuga Neji was embarrassed. He hated singing. It was too….too…… well he just didn't like it. He walked past Hinata and Ten-Ten and sat down in a dark corner. The two could sense he was angry and the embarrassment only added to it. I mean his anger wasn't hard to miss. The glass of water he was staring at was starting to evaporate and boil for heavens sake!!! Ten-Ten and Hinata didn't like seeing Neji this angry, but Hinata was too scared to approach him and try to calm him down.

"So, who wants to go see if he's cooled down?" Ten-Ten asked Hinata and Sakura. They looked at each other in a is-she-for-real? way. The both pushed her in his direction and then ran like the apocalypse was coming.

Neji looked up at an extremely angry and slightly confused looking Ten-Ten. When she realised who was looking at her she smiled and waved nervously. "Hey,"

"…" Neji resumed boiling the water, but it didn't really seem to be working.

"So, how're you doing?"

"Fine."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tsunade is a wanker for making us do this right?"

Neji snorted and muttered "Hell yeah." Ten-Ten smiled at him. At least she had gotten him to talk. He turned his head and looked at her. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"Ten-Ten?"

She answered with a "yes?" but didn't look at him.

"Look at me."

Ten-Ten turned to him slowly. She was very surprised when she turned and found Neji sitting beside her, and sitting _very_ close at that. Ten-Ten immediately felt her heart pick up pace and her breath hitch in her throat.

"Thanks for coming over." He whispered and leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**Okay, I know that that particular scene was crappy, but it was late! I was tiered!!! Anyways, the song was 'Hero' by Nickelback. For those who don't know, it's also the Spiderman theme song. Kiba is next.**

**Bye-bye!!!**


	6. Kiba gets a go

**Okay!!! Here it is! I'm so, so, so, so sorry about the no update, but I couldn't really think of what to write about this one. Sorry! I might bring Nariko in here, though this story is completely unrelated to my other. Nariko will be OOC from my other story The Haunted House. (For those who haven't read it, it's another one of my stories) This chapter might go slightly off track, but I need this in there somewhere!**

* * *

Kiba was sitting at the bar, well aware that he was next and he was absolutely dreading it! He sighed and stepped outside to get a few breathes of fresh air before he had to sing. Akamaru followed. Kiba had been outside for only about three minutes, when Akamaru raised his head, sniffed and growled. Kiba smelled the air too. He smelled fear. It smelled like intimidation. A young someone being intimidated by an older someone. They heard noises coming from the alleyway beside the Karaoke bar. Kiba and Akamaru approached, but before they could peek over the side, something black knocked into Kiba and sent them both flying towards the ground.

There was a frantic "sorry!" in a female voice and the thing, now realised as a girl, picked herself up and was about to run before someone grabbed her forearm very tightly, twisting it. The girl whimpered slightly was winced in pain. The man who had grabbed her, looked around twenty years old and didn't notice Kiba or Akamaru.

"Hey, my little hot pepper, why did you run? You know I want you, and I _always_ get what I want. You owe me anyway. Who picked you up from the streets?" the man didn't give her a chance to answer "That's right. I did. Now you will do what I want or you will get the punishment I gave you last time."

At this statement the girl visibly shuddered and there was clearly massive fear in her eyes and she sub-consciously clutched her stomach very tightly. The man started to pull her back into the alleyway, but before he could Akamaru jumped up and bit the man on the arm. (Akamaru is a small-y in this). The pain made the man dig his nails into the girls arm, deeply, which made her cry out in pain. This cry got the attention of some of the shinobi inside and Neji, Ten-Ten, Hinata and Sasuke came out.

"What's going on here?!" Neji shouted. The man looked up and loosened his grip slightly, but that was all Kiba needed. He pried the mans fingers from the girls arm and pulled her away from the now fighting crowd, back into the bar. Kiba helped the girl over to a secluded corner. When he sat the girl down and sat down himself, she scooted away from him, looking scared. Kiba couldn't blame her. With what that man had put her through, he wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't trust him.

He reached for her arm. She pulled away almost immediately.

"I won't hurt you."

She gave a little laugh. "That's what he said."

"I swear to you that I won't hurt you. And anyway, we're in a public place."

She considered this for a minute. She then moved a little closer to Kiba and let him inspect her wound. It looked shallow enough, but it seemed as if the mans nails were coated with a weak poison. Kiba started to try to heal it, but he was not a very good medic. "Will you be okay here for a few minutes?"

She nodded. Kiba went off in search of Sakura. He came back three minutes later with her in tow.

"Kiba what is it?"

"Umm..."

"KIBA INZUKA! YOU'RE UP!" The DJ called out.

"Crap. Look Sakura there is someone I need you to take care of." He quickly dragged her over to the girl. Hinata and Ten-Ten had come back in to see if the girl was alright. Neji and Sasuke were taking the man up to Tsunades office.

"Uh...I think her wound has some weak poison in it." Kiba whispered and turned back to the girl and gave her a smile. "What's your name?"

"Na-Nariko," the girl whispered.

"Okay, I'm Kiba! I'll see ya later Nariko!"

Kiba ran off to the stage.

Sakura turned back to Nariko "Let me see your wound."

Kibas music started.

_Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Her bone runs out now_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

_Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Kiba got down from the stage and walked back over to where he left Nariko.

"Hey, how you holdin' up?"

Nariko looked up. "Pretty good."

"So," Kiba sat down beside her. Sakura, Ten-Ten and Hinata slunk away quietly to give them some time alone. "Nariko, what's your surname?"

Nariko looked down "I don't remember." She looked up at him. "I can't remember anything before my ninth birthday."

Kiba chose his next words very carefully "Well, do you know what made you lose your memory? Then maybe we can help."

"He did." Nariko whispered very quietly

"What?"

Nariko took a deep breath. "H-he did. He beat me very badly and one day, I must have done something to anger him because, I couldn't remember anything except my first name and my age. But sometimes, when I sleep, I see an image of a boy, my age, with black hair and pale skin."

xXx

"Hey, Sasuke." Sakura called "Do you know that girl you were fighting for outside a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you see what she looked like?"

"No, why?"

"Because she said that she lost her memory and can't remember her last name. She also said she sometimes sees a boy her age with black hair and pale skin in her dreams. And she kinda looks like you."

Sasuke seemed to be thinking deeply "that's impossible," he whispered. He then spoke up to Sakura "Um...what's her name?"

"Nariko."

Sasuke was gone in an instant. In a matter of seconds, he was standing in front of Nariko.

"You," she said to Sasuke "Why do I feel like I know you? You're the one in my dreams!"

Sasuke bent down so he was eye level with Nariko. "Does the name Uchiha, ring a bell?"

Nariko stared at him wide eyed after a few minutes of deep thinking. Nariko swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded

"Holy fuck." She whispered. Kiba , who was still sitting there, and Sakura , who had followed Sasuke over, were both lost, but remained quiet because it was obvious that Sasuke was a figure in her past, and they wanted her memory back. "You mean...I'm...?"

Sasuke nodded again. "Okay, can I be excused for a second?" Nariko didn't wait for an answer, she got up and walked out side the door. There was silence for a fw minutes then: "HOLY, FUCKING CRAP! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. WHEN I CAME HERE THIS IS SOOOOOOO NOT WHAT I EXPECTED!!!" the noise was slightly muffled because the rant-ee was outside. When Nariko came back in, she looked like nothing had happened. She sat down again. Two people at the table gave her a questioning look. Sasuke just looked like he knew why she was acting like this.

"Care to explain?" Sakura said to Sasuke. Sasuke looked to Nariko and she nodded. Sasuke took a deep breath "Sakura, Kiba, I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Nariko Uchiha."

'Shit, now that totally kills any chances I have with her.' Kiba thought sadly.

"Okay me and Kiba will leave you two alone for a while." Sakura dragged Kiba off.

As the left, they heard Nariko say "now that I'm your sister, I feel it is my duty to tell you to stop hiding your feelings for her...Yes, it's _that_ obvious."

"Kiba?" Sakura called. Kiba was spacing out. "Your feeling like, now that she is an Uchiha, you can't ask her out?"

"No!" he answered too quickly. Sakura smiled. "You are the worst liar in the world."

"Oh yeah? And what about you and Sasuke?"

"That will probably never happen."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then what do you suppose Nariko is ranting about? She seems to be lecturing Sasuke about feelings."

Sakura looked over. Nariko was talking to Sasuke fast, but quietly. She occasionally would jerk her head in their direction and Sasuke would sometimes glance at Sakura.

"You see? He likes you!" Kiba said, taking the mickey out of Sakura.

"Yeah, and Nariko looks like she thinks your pretty hot too."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know that?"

"I'm a girl; it's in out gender to know these things."

* * *

**So!!! Done! I admit I was a little lost here and I didn't really know if this would be acceptable, but it's my story so if you don't like it: feh!!! I don't care.**

**If you did like it, however, thank you! Lee is next. This should be very interesting.**


	7. Lees YOUTHFULness

**Okay, sorry about not updating my two stories, but I've been out of action because one of my best friends is in the hospital with Viral Meningitis, so all my time's been taken up with worrying about her.**

"It's in your gender?" Kiba said disbelievingly.

"Yep!"

"And how do you prove that?"

"I know that you used to have a crush on Hinata."

Kiba blushed. "Lucky guess."

"Was not!" Sakura looked over to Sasuke and Nariko. They seemed more relaxed with each other and were chatting comfortably, well, Nariko was talking, Sasuke was grunting or 'Hn'-ing. "D'you want to go back over?"

"Uh...okay..."

"Nervous?"

"No!"

"Oh, come on." Sakura pulled Kiba in front of her and literally shoved him in the direction of the two Uchihas.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important." Nariko smiled. (to Kiba. t-hehe!)

There was a sigh from the speakers as the commentator started to talk. "Okay," he said "because I've been pestered to a point where the word 'youth' has lost all meaning, it's Lees turn. Note of warning, he's looking for you Miss Haruno."

"Oh crap. Hide me!" Sakura jumped up and snuggled in behind Sasuke in an attempt to be hidden. If she wasn't behind him, she would have seen his blush. Kiba moved over so she was better hidden and pulled Nariko over with him.

No sooner was Sakura hidden completely from sight, than a green blob raced over to them and screamed "YOSH!!! A YOUTHFUL HELLO TO ALL MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS WHO ARE SITTING, EVER SO YOUTHFULLY, ON THE YOUTHFUL SOFAS OF YOUTHFULNESS!!! HAVE ANY OF YOU YOUTHFUL SOULS, YOUTHFULLY SEEN THE YOUTHFULLY, YOUTHFUL SAKURA 'YOUTHFUL' HARUNO? YOSH!"

"Uh...no Lee we haven't." Kiba said. Sasuke could feel Sakura shaking out of, either fear or weirded-out-ness and he felt back and squeezed her hand.

"Hey, Lee, aren't you supposed to be singing?" Nariko decided to speak up. Those would have been her last words, if Lee hadn't run off at that instant to the stage.

You don't need to know any lyrics of the song because it was mostly "YOSH-Y YOUTH YOUTHFUL YOUTH!!! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!!!!" and repeat for ten minutes, with the occasional "AMAZING GAI-SENSEI!!!" worked in there somewhere.

The song would have lasted longer that ten minutes, but Lee collapsed from oxygen loss and had to be brought to Gai-sensei by the too-kind-for-his-own-good Naruto. Mostly because Lees other two team-mates were too busy making out in a dark corner.

Sasuke, Kiba and Nariko moved when they were sure Lee and Gai were at least ten feet from the entrance.

"Hey...uh...Kiba, I'm thirsty, do you want to go get a drink with me?" Nariko said, determined to leave Sasuke and Sakura alone together.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, Sakura, still very close to Sasuke because of the hiding thing.

**Chapter finished!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO MEAN! You'll have to wait until Sasukes chapter!**** Shika-kun is next!!!!**


	8. Shikamaru's, uh, troublesome

**I'm so sorry that it's seemed like I've died for the past month or two. But I have an excuse! And it's a real one! I had to do my junior cert which are big state exams in Ireland and I'm just finished now! So...I'll try to make it up to youses!!!**

Ino watched Sasuke and Sakura subtly flirt with each other. It was an unfair twist of fate (to her anyway) that Sakura got put on the same team as Sasuke. Ino had long ago given up her crush on Sasuke, but had built herself up a strange reputation the she had to uphold, so she pretended she still like him.

Ino turned her head to look at her team-mate and quite possibly the laziest Shinobi out there. He was sitting beside her, head laid back and staring out the window at the stars...he didn't seem to notice Ino looking at him. Key word 'seem'. Ino didn't fail to notice the very, very small blush that was ghosting over his cheeks.

"Nara Shikamaru, your time to sing...don't take too long, I've got four more people to announce out. Wait, four? Good, my shift is almost over. So come on up." The DJ said, he was getting a little irritated with all these people singing.

'_I don't get paid enough for this._' He thought.

Shikamaru heaved himself out his chair and gave Ino one glance before he got up on stage with his oh-so-original 'troublesome'.

He walked over the stage and hoisted himself up onto it, not bothering to go ten extra meters to reach the stairs.

"Right. Whatever. Yeah. Troublesome." Said the genius. That music started and he began to sing...It was a slow song, of course.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
_

_  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
_

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
_

_  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
_

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

_  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
_

_  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
_

_  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
_

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

_  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
_

_  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

As he was singing this, he kept glancing at Ino. It wasn't uncommon for him to glance at her now and then, but any chance he got, he _actually_ went to the trouble to _turn_ his head and stare at her for as long as he could.

When he was finished, he jumped down from the stage and walked lazily back to his team-mates. When he got there, he plopped back down in between Ino and Chouji and resumed his interrupted sleeping.

Ino was now the one watching Shikamaru with interest. '_Why was he staring at me all the way through the song? He couldn't possibly...no, he likes Temari._' Ino thought the other girls name with disgust.

"I'm gonna go get more food." Chouji said and he stood to go to the counter, but on his way there, he bumped into Ino, who was pushed forward and into Shikamaru. And then the incredibly cliché thing happened. They kissed by accident. Shikamarus eyes snapped open and stared wide eyed at Ino. Ino stared back and was extremely surprised when Shikamaru closed his eyes and started to kiss her. Ino didn't realise that she had closed her eyes and was kissing him too.

"Hey, Sasuke, I think Ino's over you." Sakura said to her black haired team-mate.

**Sasuke is next guys!!! Maybe I should wait three weeks to let that one out to be extra mean...but I won't. XD The song was Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol.  
**


	9. Sasuke, what else can i say?

**Okay! Because I was so mean with being M.I.A. for the past...however long it was...I've decided to upload this chapter too. It's the long awaited Sasuke chapter. And to some people out there, I'm not saying I hate you for this or anything, but I happen to like Sasuke, so I'm not going to have him act a fool here.**

'_Note to self,_' Sakura thought '_Thank Nariko for leaving the two of us._'

The silence between them was awkward, to say the least.

"Um," Sakura began, nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks for hiding me from Lee."

"No problem."

"Sasuke Uchiha...come up and sing. The sooner you get it done, the sooner I can go home." The D.J. was obviously getting tiered.

Sasuke sighed and walked up to the stage. He was immediately followed by his fan-girls. But he didn't walk to the microphone; he walked backstage for a few seconds. He then emerged with an electric guitar slung across his shoulder. The fan-girls squealed when they saw it. Sakura had to admit...he did look very sexy carrying a guitar.

The music started and Sasuke accompanied it with the guitar.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
_

_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

_  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
_

_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

_  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
_

_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

When he walked offstage, he looked kinda...pooped. And the fan-girls weren't helping.

Sakura walked over to them. She could see Sasuke was about to explode. He hated this kind of attention. Sakura whispered to one of them "you know that they're selling Sasuke plushies down by the Konoha Gate?" the girl squealed and passed it onto her friends and soon, they were all gone in a cloud of dust.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who was looking relieved.

"What?" he asked when he caught her staring at him.

Sakura shook her head and took his wrist and brought him back over to the place they were sitting before.

"I didn't now you played guitar." She said, trying to make conversation.

"I bet you didn't know that Naruto does too. And he did the rap part of that song for me."

"He does?! And that was him?!"

Sasuke just nodded and leaned back, with his eyes closed. He had put his heart and soul into singing that song and now he was paying the price.

"Why don't you just sleep?"

"No, I can't. I have to stay awake for Narutos song. He asked me for something in return for singing the rap part and I said I would."

"Okay, suit yourself, but I still think you should rest."

"I am resting."

"That's not what I meant."

Sasuke didn't say anything in return, but noticed that Sakura hadn't let go of his wrist. He smiled to himself and pulled it out of her hand. Just as she was bout to apologise, he took her hand and held onto it, while closing his eyes and laying his head back. A few minutes later, he felt her carefully lean onto him. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. Then he did something very unlike him (though he's been doing that all night.). He leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips. She froze for a second, but then relaxed and started to kiss him back.

"Finally! It took them long enough!!!" Nariko said to Kiba as they turned from watching the two interact.

**Naru-chan is next dudes!!! That song was Numb, by Linkin Park! An awesome song, if you ask me!**


	10. NARUCHAN!

**Okay, I had a different idea for Naru-chan, but I've decided to go with the suggestion that ****drkchidragon**** gave me for the song. I was originally going to do "We Will Rock You" by Queen, but now I'm doing "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace.**

* * *

Naruto looked over in the direction of Sasuke to see if he was doing what Naruto and asked of him. Thankfully, he saw Sasuke getting up and telling all the other Konoha Twelve (minus Lee) what they were to do. Unfortunately for Sasuke, that meant he had to break up a few make-out sessions. The people he was interrupting seemed a little pissed, but when they heard what he had to say, they immediately nodded and agreed.

The DJ spoke up again. He seemed to be pretty tired and was slightly whiny.

"Okay," he drawled "up next is Naru- Naruto? Okay, yeah. Good luck dude. We all love you. Please make it fast. I want to go home."

"Well he's the life of the party, isn't he?" Hinata said sarcastically. Naruto just rolled his eyes. There were quite a few people up at the DJ booth demanding that Naruto be thrown out of the club, but luckily, the DJ was one of the few people in the village who realised that Naruto wasn't a monster. He shook his head at what they were saying and threatened to have them thrown out if they didn't stop. They threw filthy glares at Naruto as they left the DJ alone and went back to the areas they came from.

"Don't listen to them, Naruto. You'll be brilliant." Hinata said as she hugged and kissed Naruto, for good luck.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled and made out that he didn't care that people were 'boo'ing him and he hadn't even gotten up on stage. But the cheers from his friends quickly over-rode the 'boo's.

This made Naruto smile. He grabbed the microphone as the music started playing and he sang.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

_  
Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

_  
No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

_  
Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

_  
The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again  
_

_  
This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
_

_  
Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

There was a huge cheer from over half the club and the others, who wouldn't care if Naruto was hit by a falling plane, just looked at him with disgust.

But it didn't matter to Naruto who hadn't gotten over Kyuubi. All that mattered was that he had his friends behind him and he couldn't care less what anyone else thought of him.

Naruto bounded back to his friends.

"Thanks you guys!" he said happily.

"Thanks for what?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked confused. "Thanks for doing what I asked. Thanks for making sure I got through the performance in one piece!"

"Oh that? It was nothing. You deserved it!" Ten-Ten smiled. Naruto didn't get a chance to answer back, because he was glomped from behind by a very excited Hinata.

"You were brilliant, Naruto! Brilliant!" Hinata shouted and kissed him hard. Again, Ten-Ten had to drag Neji away, before he killed Naruto.

"So, who's next?"

* * *

**I'll tell ya who's next! ...who is it again? Oh yeah! Ino! Ino's next! And again, that was "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace. Thanks again to ****drkchidragon****! XD**


	11. Ino Plus Limelight Equals Major Success

**Ino!!! Yay! Here we go. I'm not an Ino hater; so don't expect me to make her look like and idiot. I ****LOVE**** the song she sings here. It's Misery Business by the completely awesome Paramore.**

* * *

Ino returned from where she'd been next to the stage, cheering on Naruto. She no longer thought of him as a goof-ball, but she realized that his potential and the fact that he was a guy with brains and had a successful future ahead of him. 

Of course, with this occupying her thoughts, she'd forgotten that it was her go next.

"Ino Yamanaka. Come up… please…let it be a quick song… I'm practically falling asleep. I knew working nights was a bad idea…"

Ino's breath hitched as she became nervous. Shikamaru saw this and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"You'll be awesome."

"Coming from the 'God of Laziness' thanks." Ino smiled and took a deep breath. He walked slowly up to the stage. She'd never told anyone, but she'd always had stage fright. When she got up there and saw all the people watching her, she almost ran, but saw Shikamaru's encouraging smile and even a smile to her from Sakura, Ino felt something well up in her heart and she was filled to the brimwith happiness and confidence and decided to give it her all.

The music started and she was off.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good._

Ino stopped her singing and took a few deep breaths, she really felt like a star now, because people were cheering for her and she felt like she was the star of her own concert.

"Thank you Ino that was awesome, now get off the stage so I can announce the LAST person and I can go home."

"Oh liven up." She said to him. Usually she wouldn't have had the guts to say that, but singing that was a huge step for her and it seemed to have increased her confidence.

When she got down from the stage, she was called over by Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Hey!" Sakura said as she hugged one of her best friends. "You were so completely awesome!!!"

"Really?" Ino blushed a little.

"Yeah, you rocked up there." Shikamaru said as he took her hand.

Ino smiled at him and kissed him before she said "thanks"

"Aww!!!" Sakura squealed before she hugged the both of them. "You guys are so cute together!"

At this, Ino and Shikamaru blushed.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Next is Ten-Ten!!! XD Yay! Ten-Ten!!! I wrote all of this while watching Most Haunted. I love that show! They were on the fourth night of creating the pagan symbol. At the part where they said "Sleep no more."**


	12. TenTen is BadAss

**Ten-Ten! XD **

**NOTICE!!!: This won't be the last chapter. I'm planning on turning this into a crack-fic after this chapter! Maybe after the next chapter… not sure. Anywayz, here's Ten-Ten's chapter. I was surprised at the amount of messages I got asking about songs and suggestions for her songs. Most of them were songs I'd picked, but changed my mind. But I've finally figured it out.**

**Trouble – p!nk… I LOVE this song. I think it fits her very well too.**

* * *

To say the least, Ten-Ten was -ahem- busy, with Neji. But not to the full extremity, like some perverts would think. Just the general, biting, grabbing, tongues, smudged make-up and things like that.

Of course they came to a rude awakening when Ten-Tens name was called out by the DJ and they were forced to break apart as he went on and on about finally being able to get off of duty. Ten-Ten rolled her eyes, re-adjusted her top, buttoned her pants (oh come on, years of pent-up frustration!)

Ten-Ten walked up to the stage, and said over to the DJ "dude, lighten up. You get off your shift as soon as I finish this song."

"Well can you make it quick then?" he replied.

"I can't wait for the next DJ to come up." Ten-Ten grabbed the mic, and before the DJ could say anything else, the music started.

_No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No opiates  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now_

_  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
_

_  
You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide  
_

_  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
_

_  
If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)  
_

_  
No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No opiates  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now  
_

_  
You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide  
_

_  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
_

_  
So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (go-oh-oh..I got)_

_Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
_

_Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town_

When she was finished, Ten-Ten jumped down from the stage and sashayed back over to where Neji was. Singing that song had made her feel much more bad ass. And it was obvious that he was liking it.

We'll just leave those two to do…. Whatever…

"Wow, Ten-Ten was really good up there! Wasn't she?" Hinata said, amazed.

"Yeah, she was." Ino agreed.

"Where'd she go?" Sakura made the mistake of pointing out… a question which led to many embarrassed faces.

* * *

**I LOVE TEN-TEN!!! She kicks ass! And she was a tough chick from the beginning, ever since she was introduced and I am all for girl-power!!! Wooo! The next few chapters will be crack and untitled to make it even more surprising! Yay!**


	13. Untitled

**It's time for some order in my life. I have seriously become too lazy with EVERYTHING!!! I actually cannot believe that I haven't updated in months, most likely! And I can't even use the excuse that I was busy! The only thing I've been busy with is trying to spend as much time as I can with my new boyfriend! Though admitidly, that is pretty busy… okay nevermind. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!**

**No song thing here! You're not finding out anything until you read!**

* * *

When Ten-Ten finished, Naruto turned to the DJ booth, to find him gone. He turned to the door, and saw it flapping closed, and a shadow running from the place at top speed, and a random shout of "I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes at how immature that was. Wait a minute… what the hell?… we'll just ignore that lapse in Narutos character…

Suddenly there was a shout of "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! PARTY OVER HERE!!!!!!"

Turns out it was the new DJ. It was such a polar opposite from the last one, that the whole party was quiet.

The new DJ scratched the back of his head in a very Naruto-like way. "Woah, tough crowd."

He noticed a few people giving him a few looks "what is this? A disco or a jury?"

"dude…" Naruto said to him "try some music!"

"Music! Yeah! I knew that!" the DJ got to the booth and out blasted… "A Girl Worth Fighting For" from the Disney movie, Mulan.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Sakura said. The DJ, sensing trouble from Sakura quickly turned to the stage and was relieved to see someone standing up for karaoke. The light was down, so no one could tell who it was.

The music started. And Sasuke hid his face in his hands, he'd heard that song sung numerous times, and he knew the only person in the whole of Ninja-Japan who was brave enough and stupid enough to sing it.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
_

The light started to go up on the person…

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
_

Everyone could see black and red…

_  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

Everyone could see his eyes…

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

"Itachi?!" Naruto shouted

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

Itachi dropped the mic and walked off stage. Sasuke rushed over to him.

"Have you had an aneurysm or something?! I can't believe you got up there and actua-" Sasuke couldn't finish, however, because he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god! Little brother! How I have missed you! You've been a good boy, right? Eating all your vegetables? And fruit? And -gasp- you're starting to use the potty, now, aren't you? Oh, and speaking of that, have you gotten rid of your little bedwetting problem?"

"Itachi!!!" it was a miracle that Sasuke could get that out, with all the hugs and kisses he was getting from his brother.

"Sasuke?" Sakura came over. Itachi looked at her and then back at Sasuke. The dropped Sasuke, squealed and almost ran over to Sakura.

"Oh! And this must be the girl you've had that cute little crush on, ever since you were just six! Isn't that so cute!!! Aww. You're a lucky girl, you know… my little brother will treat you right!" he turned to Sasuke. "so, have you made any moves on her yet?"

"Yes… we're dating now…" Sasuke said slowly, scared of what was to come.

Itachi jumped up and down, clapping his hands and squealing even more.

"Oh my god! This is so cute!!! Now, Sasuke, remember to use protection. I have a few if you want them. OH! And some non-toxic ones that are flavoured for-"

"ITACHI!!! Please!"

"What?" he looked at the two and saw them avoiding eye contact and blushing like mad.

"OH! Oh, I get it. You're both embarrassed! Isn't that so cute! Aww, well, I'll leave you two alone now…" and Sasukes older brother flittered away, giggling.

Sasuke just wanted to curl up in a corner and die somewhere.

* * *

**Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! I am so evil... i know it. that was I'm Too Sexy, by Right Said Fred!**


	14. After The Party

**I'm sorry. I know I'm such a terrible writer for doing this. I love you all. I'm so sorry.

* * *

**

"Hey… hey, Kisame…" Itachi whispered to the sleeping… fish with his head on the table. Itachi pouted. "Hey!!!" he shouted. Kisame jerked and looked around wildly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Itachi whispered.

"No, it's okay. Someone was shouting at me anyway." Kisame glared "What do you want?"

"We should go up on stage and sing a song for Sasu-chan and his little girly." The bright smile on Itachis face was blinding.

Kisame looked over at them. They were sitting with their group. He looked back at Itachi. "Remember the time you told me to slap you if you ever thought up a resoundingly stupid idea?"

"Yeah, you did it before I went on stage."

"This is take two." Kisame slapped Itachi across the face, very audibly, I might add.

"Ow!" Itachi's eyes were beginning to water and his lip was trembling.

"Please…?" he said in a very small pouting voice.

* * *

"I'm getting really tired." Hinata said, resting on Narutos shoulder. Neji sprang up and said "okay, lets go home!" reaching for her, still horribly overprotective.

"Oh sit, would you?" Ten-Ten pulled him down. He just pouted.

"It is getting kinda late…" Sasuke checked his watch. 1.45a.m. sleeping in tomorrow seemed like a very good idea. Especially if the pink haired girl next to him was beside him when he woke up. But before he could say much more, the lights went up on the stage and there were two dark figures on stage. A really sugary sweet tune filled the air.

"This song is for…" a voice came out and Sasuke wanted to run.

"…my baby brother Sasu-chan and his pretty girlfriend Sakura!"

Itachi and Kisame walked out on stage, Itachi had a HUGE smile on his face and Kisame looked like he wanted to burn Itachi at that moment in time, before they started singing.

_I love you _

_You love me _

_We're a happy family _

_With a great big hug and _

_A kiss from me to you _

_Won't you say you love me too?_

_I love you _

_You love me _

_We're best friends like friends _

_Like friends should be _

_With a great big hug _

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

They both jumped from the stage and ran over to the most unfortunate table in the world.

"Baby brother! I'd love to stay, but we gotta run, we have a Wedding to plan! We're in the Wedding business now!" with a big smile and kiss Itachi ran off with Kisame close by, looking apologetic.

* * *


	15. Ten Years Later

**I decided to make this a different chapter, because i don' think it worked the other way. I'm happy to finally have completed this. I'd love to thank everyone who's supported me over the millions of years i spent writing this. Thank you!!!

* * *

**

**Ten Years Later

* * *

**

Sakura was awoken by screaming match downstairs in her kitchen. Two females by the sound of it. Heaving herself out of bed, she checked quickly to see if the loud voices had awoken the baby. They hadn't.

'Oh thank god.' She thought. 'Little Kohana would never go back to sleep if she had been woken.'

Putting her thin silk dressing gown over her nightdress, she went downstairs the see what all the ruckus was about. Upon entering the kitchen, she discovered it wasn't two girls fighting, but her husband and his overly eccentric older brother. They both had similar looking books in their hands.

"Hey guys," she said still sleepy. They didn't hear her.

"How can you say that?!" Itachi screeched. "Of course the one on page 936 is more elegant and fitting than the one on page 639."

"Hey…" Sakura tried again.

"You think you're right all the time! Well if you're so right, Mr. Right, then tell me how come she asked ME to do the planning on this?!" Sasuke shrieked back.

"Guys…" She was getting pissed off.

"She did no such thing! She specifically asked me! And I know I'm right! This is my business!!!"

"She did in you're a-"

"HEY!!!"

They both quieted. There was silence and then a baby's cry from upstairs.

"Now look at what you both did. You woke Kohana. Well done." Sakura disappeared up the stairs and came down a few seconds later with the little red haired one year old.

"I still don't get how her hair is red." Itachi said, obviously trying to distract Sakura.

"I think it's the mix of Sasuke's hair and my hair." Sakura said.

"Ah."

"Tell me what the fight was about." She said as she put Kohana into her high chair, and prepared some fruit for her.

Sasuke and Itachi didn't answer. She looked over at them and sighed. "You're not still fighting about the Wedding Cake, are you?"

Again. No answer.

"Shouldn't you have decided that when Nariko told you she was getting married? The Wedding's in a month. You know how long it takes for those things to be made."

They just muttered.

"It that all that's left?"

They nodded.

"Nothing else?"

They shook their heads.

Sakura placed the small apple and orange slices on Kohana's high chair, to her little squeal of delight. She clapped her little hands with a big smile on her face and began eating.

"Okay, lemme see the ones you chose."

They both opened their books on the cake. Sasuke had chosen a cake what was in the shape of a fairytale castle. The bride and groom figurines were on the bottom. It was white and pink.

Itachi's was a white three tiered circular cake. The design of it looked like there was a piece of cloth over a part of the cake, being held up by full real red roses.

(links for cakes on my profile)

"I think," Sakura started "that Itachi's will fit in with the theme better."

Sasuke looked disappointed. "I guess the theme is Red and White. But aren't Nariko and Kiba into tradition? I think they'd like if there were bride and groom figurines on the top."

"Yeah, that's good." Itachi answered. "We could leave the three roses on the top and put the figurines in the middle."

"Yeah."

Itachi put the book down and walked over to Kohana, who was reaching out for him. Lifting her out of her chair, she reached for his face and started pulling at his lip.

"Ow." He gently unhooked her hand and let her hold his finger.

Sasuke walked over to the stove and started making a fry. Sakura went back up to bed. Itachi was with Kohana, playing with her.

After about a half an hour, Itachi and Sasuke brought the breakfast and Kohana upstairs to Sakura. Placing Kohana on the bed next to her, she crawled over and started poking at Sakura.

Opening her eyes, she saw Kohana's big smile and pulled her gently into a hug. Then she saw Sasuke with the fry.

"Yum."

Sasuke sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey, guys, do you think it's too early to go tell Nariko and Kiba about the cake?"

"Yes," they both said.

"It's half eight on a Saturday morning."

"Good enough for me." Itachi was out the front door in three seconds.

As Sakura began eating her breakfast, Sasuke started talking to Kohana. Not in baby talk, but proper talk.

He leaned back and started talking to Sakura too.

All in all, they were a very happy little family.

And it was only going to get better as Sakura tried to find a way of bringing about the good news of the bundle of joy growing in her womb.

_**The End**_


End file.
